


Enchanted

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Barebacking, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Jared, Dark, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, False Accusations, First Time, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Sex, Punishment, Spooky, Torture, Witches, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared had been wrongly accused of witchcraft, therefore he was placed in a pillory to die slowly. But that was not the only thing he had to worry about.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do a story like this. Also, this is not fucking rape, okay? Jared was scared at first, but then he wanted it. Otherwise I would've tagged it. So yeah. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared grunted as someone pelted his face with a rotten tomato. The smell was foul and enough to make Jared nauseated. He couldn't do anything but lower his head down. His brown hair was disgusting and sticky from all the rotten vegetables being thrown directly at him. Even eggs were being tossed at him.

"Had enough, witch-lad?" An older gentleman said, followed by scornful laughter by the whole village. "Look! The boy is close to tears again." Tears started to drip down Jared's face. He didn't deserve this.

Jared had been accused of being a witch due to healing people with his herb medicine. He believed that plants could heal deep wounds and illnesses. Jared's father was a doctor and trained him to follow in his footsteps. Apparently, the village didn't believe him, instead they claimed either sorcery or witchcraft that Jared was doing.

Therefore, they placed Jared in a pillory as a punishment. He had been in the same position for three excruciating hours; his wrists were sore and aching, and his legs were awkwardly bent and near sagging. Pure torture.

As the sun was beginning to set everybody took that as cue to leave and go into their homes, leaving Jared to his misery. After half an hour, his legs finally gave out and dropped down, putting more pressure onto his head, neck, and wrists.

So this was it? Jared was going to die like this:  _humiliation_  and  _starvation_. What a horrible way to die. Couldn't they just finish him off quickly? No, that would be too easy.

Jared fell asleep sometime after the stars appeared and shone from the sky. A voice startled Jared, causing him to snap his head straight forward. "Who goes there?" All Jared could see was darkness and shadows looming around. "I beg you. Please be gone."

When Jared heard footsteps approaching him, he panicked and struggled in his hold. "Somebody help!" Jared screamed, but it was fruitless, no one would dare come to his aid. Whatever occurred after dark was what Jared deserved. "Help—" His mouth was abruptly covered, screams were muffled and his tears were running down his face.

"It is only I, Jared," a low voice whispered close to his face. Jared knew that voice from anywhere.

Jared blinked as he focused on the man's face. The hand was removed slowly, and Jared stared in awe as he said, "Jensen?" His only friend from the village. Jared cried but this time out of relief. He honestly thought it was a cruel stranger that was going to do... Jared shook his head to avoid such thoughts.

"What brings you here, friend?" Jared asked. "If the people see you here they'll punish you too. Run far from here, Jensen." He wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen to Jensen. He had been nothing but helpful to Jared: always giving him warm bread to eat, checking up on him to make sure he didn't stay up too late, and so much more.

"I shall not leave the person I love," Jensen stated, walking by Jared to stand behind him.

Jared's breath hitched as he tried to look over the wooden plank, desperately wanting to look at Jensen. "L-Love?" Jared stuttered in confusion. Then Jared felt Jensen's calloused hands on his back, dangerously going lower and lower. What was he doing?

"Halt! Jensen, don't touch me!" Jared panicked. Jensen had never touched him in such a profound way. "What are you— Why are you doing this?" his voice cracked, more tears trailing down his cheeks. "I've never did any harm to you."

Jared gasped when Jensen pulled down his cotton pants and underwear. His knees were shaking and his breath picked up as he was fully expose from his lower regions. It did not help that he was already bending.

"Please... Don't do this. This isn't love," Jared pleaded, digging his nail into his palms. He heard shuffling from behind and then the sound of clothes dropping onto the ground. Jared cried harder. He knew where this was going.

"I shall be gentle." Like that was going to fix everything. Jensen kissed near his shoulder blade and began to confess, "You put a  _spell_  on me, Jared."

"What? I did no such thing," Jared uttered out in a hoarse voice.

"I think about you. A lot. When I'm in bed I have dreams about you. You put those thoughts inside me, Jared," Jensen said, running his hands on Jared's sides, trying to calm him like a scared little animal. "You enchanted me."

"I'm not a witch!" Jared proclaimed. "They wrong me without seeing the truth. Don't you see that..."

Jensen didn't respond, making Jared believe that maybe he got through to him, but suddenly something slippery breached his hole. Jared bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming. Jensen whispered endearing words that Jared couldn't understand because he wasn't paying attention.

Jensen moved his finger inside Jared before adding another. He added plenty of oil to make it comfortable for Jared.

Jared felt his body getting hot and cheeks flushed, and when Jensen crooked his fingers in a certain angle, Jared felt an incredible sensation deep inside of him. He never had an experience like that before.  _He needed more_.

As if Jensen was reading his mind, he began to thrust his fingers deeper and faster.

"Ahh!"Jared let out a wanton moan. He spread his legs, a bit difficult since they were hurting from standing too long, to give Jensen more access. This was completely new for Jared. He had never been with a man before, nor had he ever pleasured himself—enough— to know what he was missing. "Oh Jensen," he breathed.

Jensen pushed Jared's linen shirt upwards so he could touch and kiss his bare back. Jared groaned as Jensen wrapped an arm around him, holding him closely while his fingers grazed his navel and belly.

Jared felt something poking him on his thighs, then near his ass; it was wet and slick. Jared swallow thickly, knowing what it was, and yet, he was ready for it. He needed to feel whole again. He didn't want to think about death that was slowly approaching him, no, Jared wanted to feel pleasure and wanted. At least one last time.

"Oh heavens. Please," Jared begged. "Make me feel alive, Jensen."

Jensen nodded, then remembered that Jared couldn't see him, so he spoke, "Anything for you, my Jared."

He shivered upon hearing Jensen's husky voice.

Jared winced as Jensen entered him, painfully slow— even with plenty of oil— it still hurt him. He scrunched his eyes to think of something else, anything to make him forget the aching, burning feeling inside him. Jared gasped when Jensen's hand stroked his cock, giving it powerful strokes to ease him from the pain.

Once Jensen was fully inside, he didn't move until Jared had adjusted. Jared inhaled sharply and opened his eyes, he could feel Jensen's cock pulsing in him and his hands grasping onto his hips.

How Jared wished his first time wasn't in a pillory. He preferred in a comfortable place with privacy, where he could hold and touch Jensen just the same, anything to feel his body against his. Not being held against his will by a fucking false punishment.

"Y-You can move," Jared murmured. "Be gentle."

Jensen did as he was told, then removed his hand from Jared's cock. He gave Jared tender kisses on his spine and started to move, back and fourth, slow, just like Jared requested.

Jared bit his lower lip as his legs wouldn't stop shaking— not sure whether it was because of the sensation or the chilly breeze in the air— but the stretch was incredible.

Jensen bucked his hips harder once he saw that Jared wanted more. Jared was leaking pre-come already, getting so dangerously close to climax. Jensen dug his nails into Jared's flesh as he thrust all the way inside, then out. Jensen could practically feel his stomach twisting and turning from the cilmax building up. His breathing turned erratic and sweat dripped down his neck and chest. As Jensen's head dropped back, he gazed at the sky, watching the bright moon and clouds passing by.

Both boys came near the same time. Jared nearly sobbed in happiness as he experienced his first amazing orgasm. His body shuttered a few times before slumping, putting agonizing pressure on his wrists and neck.

Oh god. Jared's chest was heaving as he licked his swollen lips— from biting too much— and whimpered when Jensen pulled out. His ass was now sore and probably would be for a few days.

Jared could hear Jensen panting while pulling up his loose pants and undergarments, covered once again, and then Jensen fixing his own clothing as quick as possible.

As Jared's breathing slowed, his head lolled down and his chin hit the wooden plank. His come was dripping down inside his pants and his ass was leaking Jensen's. Everything was spinning so wonderfully. Footsteps could be heard around him, then in front of him, prompting Jared to glance upwards.

He saw Jensen, smiling and chuckling something about Jared's mind blown face. Jared was too occupied to listen, instead he let Jensen caress his face and raise his head close as he could, giving Jared a deep loving kiss. Jared moved his lips against Jensen's, loving the sweet intimacy between them. As they pulled apart, Jared's eyes began to droop on and off, yet he forced himself to keep looking at Jensen.

"Thank you," Jared whispered. Jensen gave him the greatest gift of all:  _love_. "It was everything I could ever want."

Jensen gave him a chaste kiss and said, "I love you, my Jared."

Jared drifted off to sleep, feeling the warmth from Jensen's hands. If he were to die tonight or tomorrow, Jared wouldn't mind anymore since he was in a bliss.

Jensen watched Jared carefully, petting his long, dirty hair. And with his free hand he snapped his fingers, unlocking the pillory in one swift movement. His eyes glowed bright green as he chanted a few words, and suddenly Jared was floating in the air, slowly making his way towards Jensen, who had his arms out.

Once Jared was in Jensen's arms, safe and sound, both disappeared in a blink of an eye. But before they did, Jensen cursed the whole town for their act of cruelty. Not only for an innocent person, but for hurting the one Jensen loved most.

The following day there was no town or people left, just ashes and smokey— already burned— houses from the ground. The only thing remaining in one piece was the pillory, which was still locked up. Forever would there be myths about a  _witch_  who mysteriously escaped and burned everyone alive, without knowing the whole truth.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the twist? Bet you guys didn't see any of that coming.


End file.
